Seeker Substitute
by AnimationNut
Summary: It's Quidditch time and everyone is pumped! No one wants to see Slytherin win this year, especially the Gryffindors. But then the terrible happens. Harry gets injured, and has to be taken out of the game! His substitute isn't to happy to take his place...


**Just a thought I had today. Amy Winkle is mine, but she is introduced in my other Harry Potter story, Harry Potter and Ministry's Most Wanted. Review please! Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Seeker Substitute**

Hermione squinted through the drizzle in search for her two best friends, Amy and Ron. She spotted the flaming red hair bobbing along through the crowd before he sat beside her. Amy came next, stumbling and groaning as she fell beside them. Her eyes were halfway closed, body sagging. "It's too early for this kind of stuff."

"It's never too early for Quidditch!" Ron exclaimed. Amy rolled her eyes tiredly and settled back, letting the rain splatter on her face. She flinched when Hermione and Ron cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd as Harry and his team flew onto the pitch. The Slytherin's booed. When the Slytherin team came out next, it was the Gryffindor's who booed. Amy sighed and watched lazily as the game began.

"There's the toss-and Gryffindor starts out strong with Angelina taking the Quaffle, oh, good shot-"Amy tuned out Lee's commentary and watched the players glide along on their brooms, dodging Bludgers and diving for the Quaffles. Amy spotted Harry wipe the water from his glasses and search for the Snitch. She scowled when Marcus Flint rammed into Katie, sending her wobbling on her broom and dropping the Quaffle.

"Penalty! Penalty! Where's the ref! C`mon Madame Hooch, I know you have eyes!"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor. Ah-hem. Katie has recovered and has shown a great display of will-power for not poking the no-good brute in the eye-"

"For goodness sakes, Jordan!"

Amy snorted as McGonagall tried to wrestle the magical megaphone out his grip. Lee danced out of her reach, still hollering into the megaphone with a grin on his face. Then the grin fell and was replaced by horror. Amy snapped her head when she heard Ron and Hermione gasp in fear. She followed their gaze and echoed their gasp when she spotted Harry lying in the middle of the pitch, out cold. "What happened?"

Hermione scowled. "That snake Malfoy knocked Harry off his broom!"

Amy watched as the Gryffindor team lugged Harry off the pitch. She could hear Oliver hysterically shouting. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE DON'T HAVE A SEEKER!"

That sucks. Amy made a mental note to turn Malfoy into a toad when she got a hold of him. After visiting Harry, of course. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard name being screamed. Wait. Why was her name being screamed?

Ron was standing up, hands cupped over his mouth, shouting at Oliver over the crowd. "Amy can fly a broom! Harry's been showing her how to play Seeker!"

Amy yanked on Ron's robes and yanked him down. "What do you think you're doing?" She wailed, hoping no one had heard. Glancing down at the pitch, she groaned. Wood was looking at her with desperate hope, along with the rest of the team.

"If we have to come up there, we will!" Fred threatened.

McGonagall's voice crackled over the megaphone. "Get on that pitch before I take away two hundred points from Gryffindor!"

Amy shot upwards, hands thrown in the air. "No! No! That is SO not fair!"

"Neither is life! NOW GO WIN THE CUP!"

Amy scowled and stormed down the stands, rolling her eyes at the cheers that arose from her fellow Gryffindors. Oliver Wood handed her a spare set of scarlet robes. Amy slipped into the change room and yanked the black ones off and the scarlet ones on. Tying her wet blonde hair into a ponytail, she took out her wand and gave it a wave.

"_Accio broomstick._" Her Nimbus One Thousand and Two came speeding to her side. Stroking it fondly, she took a deep breath and headed back into the pitch. Soaring upwards, she nervously gripped the handle with white knuckles. Malfoy sneered at her.

"Well, well. This should be an easy game."

Amy scowled. "In your dreams, Malfoy. I'm about to kick your butt."

"We shall see."

The Quaffle was thrown in the air and Amy hovered around the pitch, the annoyed expression still on her face. The rain was falling a bit faster now. She kept her eye on Malfoy as she circled the pitch. Now she couldn't see a thing. Who knew how far off the ground she was? She let out a yelp as a Bludger struck the side of her broom. Twirling sideways, she hung upside down when she noticed something that made her heart freeze.

A green blur was speeding toward a golden sparkle. Righting herself, she followed the sparkle at a breakneck pace, and was soon right beside Malfoy. He rammed into her, and Amy rammed back. She shouted when he grabbed hold of her broom handle and spun her. Veering off course, Amy tilted upwards to avoid crashing into the stands and dived downwards. But she wouldn't make it. Malfoy's hand was mere feet away from the Snitch.

Biting her lip, Amy put on a burst of speed. She was only neck-to-feet with him when she did possible the stupidest thing she could do.

She jumped.

Her hands left the slippery broom handle as she launched forwards, landing past Malfoy and hand closing around the Snitch. Ignoring the roaring cheer, she widened her blue eyes she felt herself falling. Twisting her feet tightly around her broom, she held on with all her might as she hung upside down, fifty feet above the ground.

The rain cleared up, and Amy snickered a little as Malfoy swore. But now was the time to focus NOT falling to her death.

"A little help!" She hollered as her feet began to slip. Fred and George flew up to her, grins lighting up their faces. They grabbed her arms and hauled her upright. The blood slowly ran from her face and Amy sighed in relief.

"SHE CHEATED!"

Amy ran a hand over her face. "I did not!"

Marcus Flint, who had been shouting at Madame Hooch, rounded on the blonde hovering a few feet in front of him now. "You jumped off your broom!"

Amy twiddled the Snitch lazily in her hand. "I recall still being on my broom when I caught it. Besides, did YOU see anything different?"

"Not in this weather." Flint cried. "You knew that too!"

Amy lazily pointed to the scoreboard. "When in doubt, turn to the board Flint." Handing the Snitch back to slightly amused Madame Hooch, Amy flew up and jumped between Hermione and Ron. "So, how's Harry?"

"Tired and disappointed. But he won't be once he hears you won! That was amazing!" Hermione squealed. Ron nodded.

"Brilliant! How come you didn't sign up this year?"

An enraged roar echoed down the pitch and Amy glanced around to see Marcus storming back into the Slytherin change room. A smirk danced across her lips. "No clue. It's kinda fun, now that I think about it."


End file.
